


《重要》關於夙敵第二部以後的授權翻譯

by mayday61218



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayday61218/pseuds/mayday61218
Comments: 5





	1. Chapter 1

因為我沒有Lofter帳號，

所以也是經朋友告知才得知我的AO3帳號還是被貼到Lofter上。

我不認為自己的文筆有好到哪種程度，所以我也不介意中國網友翻牆上來看，

但我在第一章就已經聲明過，

**我不開放任何中國站點的轉載，**

可能是台灣和中國的差異吧，

你們也許覺得只是貼個帳號但並沒有把文章內容複製過去就不算轉載，

但我就是因為不想要可能被小粉紅鬧場才完全不開放中國站點只想低調自翻，尤其是這篇文對我來說當初去要授權的出發點本身意義就不同（所以也不用想說來問我要授權分享，只要是中國的站點我一律會拒絕），

不要說什麼大家都只是純粹看文交流的YOI粉，我的朋友當初也是抱著這種不談政治純粹粉絲間交流的想法在和Lofter上的中國網友互動（其中還不乏幾位寫手）

結果最後還是被挖出祖宗18代和個版談論來號召各方網友被迫公審，

連他這樣立場意識沒有那麼鮮明的都受到這種對待，我無法保證一旦被轉出去之後會碰上什麼樣的人，中國式的友善我真的無福消受。

希望這位網友看到這篇文後能立即把我的帳號連結撤下，

我也會尋求有Lofter帳號的友人協助前往告知。


	2. Chapter 2

去滑了一下夙敵原譯者的樂乎，  
似乎原譯者有意重新回來繼續翻譯，  
但我這邊也會繼續翻下去就是了，  
畢竟是當時自己許下的願

不過我不能認同對方似乎認為我把譯文扭轉成我站的政治立場這回事。  
的確，這篇文章我去申請授權的出發點就不同，  
但我的譯文也是根據原作者的內文去翻譯，  
在文章以外的地方，比如後記或額外發的聲明文，  
我當然可以表達我的政治立場，  
但把我和小粉紅一樣為了政治而去竄改原文混為一談完全是對一個譯者的侮辱，  
我從來就沒有惡意更改過原文內容。

對於台灣人而言從來就沒有政治歸政治這回事，  
正因為我們是籠罩在中國暴政的陰影下，  
才會被逼得要去面對這些恐懼，  
恐懼著自己隨時會沒有了明天，  
隨即失去這份自由。

至少我自己而言，我並不認為自己是有辦法和中國人（不僅限於中共）和平相處的，  
因為他們多數人並沒有辦法理解台灣人的恐懼和痛苦，  
即使是所謂同圈的粉絲亦是如此，  
當中共派黑警鎮壓香港、派坦克鎮壓西藏新疆，  
多數中國人只會大聲叫好，  
在整個中國幾乎都是這樣的氛圍下，  
我並不認為有哪些中國人會真正理解我們的痛，  
因此要和平相處就可以說是天方夜譚了至少我自己而言，我並不認為自己是有辦法和中國人（不僅限於中共）和平相處的，  
因為他們多數人並沒有辦法理解台灣人的恐懼和痛苦，  
即使是所謂同圈的粉絲亦是如此，  
當中共派黑警鎮壓香港、派坦克鎮壓西藏新疆，  
多數中國人只會大聲叫好，  
在整個中國幾乎都是這樣的氛圍下，  
我並不認為有哪些中國人會真正理解我們的痛，  
因此要和平相處就可以說是天方夜譚了

而所謂的兼容，也絕對不是建立在「我尊重你同意你的國家想把我們併吞」這種假中立的論調上。

對於我們來說，所求的不過是最基本最卑微的自由與生存罷了，  
因此才會說，中國人不能理解台灣人的痛苦，  
才會自以為以上位者的身份對台灣人說教，  
批評我們不尊重不包容

**正是因為我需要確保自己能安全的活下去後，才有安全的時間可以安心翻譯**，  
不然以去年那種情況，就算我真的有心想要翻，  
我也會害怕一覺醒來天地就變了色，  
那也就不會有多餘的時間去進行了。


End file.
